jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Shapeless
Shapeless is the seventh single (sixteenth overall) by Tokyo Performance Doll. It was released on June 6, 2018, with "Shapeless" serving as the single's lead track. It was released in six editions: a regular CD edition, a limited CD+DVD edition (type A), two limited CD editions (types B and C), a limited CD one coin edition and a limited anime CD+DVD edition. The single was pre-released digitally on May 23, 2018, through a special edition. Single Information The song "Shapeless" was used as the second ending of the anime BEATLESS. The limited edition B comes with a trading card and an application card. *'Lyrics': kz *'Composition': kz *'Arrangement': kz *'Catalog Number': **ESCL-5067 (Regular Edition) **ESCL-5063 (Limited Edition A) **ESCL-5065 (Limited Edition B) **ESCL-5066 (Limited Edition C) **ESCL-5077 (LImited One Coin Edition) **ESCL-5068 (Limited Anime Edition) *'Distributor': Sony Music Entertainment Japan Tracklist Digital Edition #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #Kiss x Bang Bang! - 4:03 #One Day One Life - 3:53 #BURN ME OUT - 3:54 #Anata ni Aimashou (あなたに逢いましょう) - 3:54 (by Aka no Ryusei sub-unit) CD Regular Edition #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #Kiss x Bang Bang! - 4:03 #Shapeless (KARAOKE) #SHINY LADY (KARAOKE) #Kiss x Bang Bang! (KARAOKE) Limited Edition A #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #One Day One Life - 3:53 #Shapeless (KARAOKE) #SHINY LADY (KARAOKE) #One Day One Life (KARAOKE) Limited Edition B #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #BURN ME OUT - 3:54 #Shapeless (KARAOKE) #SHINY LADY (KARAOKE) #BURN ME OUT (KARAOKE) Limited Edition C #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #Anata ni Aimashou #Shapeless (KARAOKE) #SHINY LADY (KARAOKE) #Anata ni Aimashou (KARAOKE) Limited One Coin Edition #Shapeless - 4:29 Limited Anime Edition #Shapeless - 4:29 #SHINY LADY - 4:53 #Kiss x Bang Bang! - 4:03 #Shapeless (KARAOKE) #Shapeless -Anime Edit- DVD Limited Edition A #Shapeless -Music Video- #Shapeless -Music Video- MAKING #Gyakkou x Raisan (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (逆光×礼賛 (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) #Jun'ai Chaos (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (純愛カオス (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) #TRICK U (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (TRICK U (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) #DREAM TRIGGER (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (DREAM TRIGGER (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) #BRAND NEW STORY (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (BRAND NEW STORY (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) #DREAMIN' (Dance Summit 2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at Shibuya WWWX 2018.4.19) (DREAMIN' (ダンスサミット2018 ~Wanna be SHINY LADY~ at 渋谷WWWX 2018.4.19)) Limited Anime Edition #BEATLESS×TPD Shapeless Collaboration -Music Video- (BEATLESS×TPD『Shapeless』Collaboration -Music Video-) Featured Members *Takashima Nana *Jonishi Serai *Sakurai Saki *Hamasaki Kaho *Waki Akari *Tachibana Futaba Oricon Chart Positions The single reached the eighth single on the Oricon weekly single chart and charted for a total of three weeks. Gallery Tokyo Performance Doll Shapeless promo photo.jpg|Tokyo Performance Doll promoting the single Tokyo Performance Doll Shapeless promo banner photo.jpg|Promotional banner photo for the single Videos 【MV】Shapeless (Special Ver.) 東京パフォーマンスドール(TPD)|Shapeless (Music Video special version) External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B • Limited Edition C • Limited One Coin Edition • Limited Anime Edition *Buy the single: Regular Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B • Limited Edition C • Limited One Coin Edition • Limited Anime Edition Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:6 Member Line-Up Category:English Name Singles Category:Tokyo Performance Doll Singles Category:2018 Theme Songs Category:2018 Anime Songs